monsterhunteroragefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Monster-Hunter-Spielereihe
11. März 2004 21. September 2004 27. Mai 2005 |Plattform = PlayStation 2, PSP |Genre = Action-Rollenspiel |Thematik = fiktives Mittelalter |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Bedienung = Gamepad, Handheld-Tasten |Systemminima = |Medien = 1 DVD bzw. 1 UMD |Sprache = Englisch |USK = 12 |PEGI = 12+ |Info = }} Monster Hunter ist eine sehr erfolgreiche Videospielreihe vom Genre der Action-Rollenspiele, entwickelt und vertrieben von Capcom. Das erste Spiel erschien am 11. März 2004 in Japan und am 27. Mai 2005 in Deutschland für die PlayStation 2. Von den Titeln der Monster-Hunter-Reihe wurden mehr als 4,5 Mio. Exemplare an den Handel ausgeliefert. Gameplay Monster Hunter beginnt sehr einfach, in den ersten Missionen tötet man einfache Monster und diverse Nutztiere und stellt aus den Materialien (Knochen, Felle, Leder) Rüstungen her. In manchen Quests muss man verschiedene Aufgaben erledigen z. B. bestimmte Kräuter sammeln, Gegenstände kombinieren, Wyvern töten usw. um die Quest abzuschließen. Es gibt fünf Queststufen im Spiel, wenn man diese erfolgreich bestanden hat, werden vier weitere Quests freigeschaltet. Nach Erfüllung des Missionsziels, bekommt man eine Belohnung, die je nachdem ausfällt, wie schwer der Auftrag war und wie oft man gestorben ist (max. 2x). Mit den gesammelten Sachen kann man sich dann Waffen bzw Rüstungen machen z. B. aus Erzen, Monsterknochen, Fellen, Hörnern und anderen Materialien. Die gesammelten Materialien kann man auch kombinieren um effektivere oder nützlichere Gegenstände herzustellen. So werden Kräuter in Verbindung mit einem Pilz zu einem Heiltrank, dem wohl wichtigsten Utensil bei Ausführung der Quests. Die Waffen die man herstellt kann man verbessern, wobei der Preis immer weiter steigt. Es existieren folgende Waffenklassen: *Schwerter und Schilde *Großschwerter *Lanzen *Hämmer *Jagdhörner *Armbrüste (unterscheidet man noch in leichte und schwere Armbrüste) *Doppelschwerter *Gewehrlanzen *Langschwerter / Katana *Bögen Durch das Aufrüsten kann eine Waffe besondere Fähigkeiten wie Gift, Donner, Lähm, Schlaf und Drachen (die effektivste Eigenschaft bei Drachen) erlangen, auch steigt ihre Angriffsstärke. Manchmal erhält der Charakter durch Aufrüsten einer Waffe auch Verteidigungspunkte. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Rollenspielen (z. B. Diablo II) steigt der Charakter nicht Levels, sondern Jäger-Ränge auf, aber auch die Rüstung macht einen Unterschied. Zur Mitte des Spieles bekämpft man den ersten Wyvern, eine Art Drachen. Diese Wesen sind deutlich stärker und widerstandsfähiger und benötigen viel Taktik um besiegt zu werden. Man kann z. B. Fallgruben ausheben, in denen die Drachen reinfliegen, so sind sie für einen Moment schutzlos und können ohne Gegenwehr angegriffen werden. Als Belohnung gibt es dann noch u.A. Schuppen und Häute, aus denen sich Rüstungen machen lassen. Je nach erlegten Wyvern und deren Materialien steigt auch die Resistenz gegen Elemente, was allerdings erst später im Spiel Wirkung zeigt. Die Wyvern werden damit zu einem wichtigen Lieferanten für bessere Ausrüstungen. Man kann sich nie frei durch die Gebiete bewegen; irgendeine Aufgabe muss immer erledigt werden, aber das Zeitlimit von bis zu 50 Minuten lässt ordentlich Zeit um Materialien zu sammeln. Online-Modus Capcom stellt einen kostenlosen Server bereit, auf dem sich Quests zu viert lösen lassen.Man kann sich mit verschiedenen Spielern in einer großen Stadt versammeln und dann zusammen auf die Jagd gehen. Hierbei wird dann doch ein Level-System eingeführt, dem Hunter’s Rank (dt. Jäger-Rang), kurz HR. davon gibt es, jede Quest gibt eine bestimmte Anzahl an HRP (Hunter’s Rank Points), wovon eine bestimmte Zahl gebraucht wird, um aufzusteigen. Ab HR13 wird das Spiel deutlich komplexer und man kann neue Materialien erhalten, die im Singleplayer-Modus unerreichbar sind, somit wird es fast zur Pflicht online auf Jagd zu gehen, da man sonst nur das halbe Spiel zu sehen bekommt. Außerdem kämpft man online sogar gegen Drachen wie auch im Singleplayermode, die die Materialien für die besten Waffen und Rüstungen bieten und somit anstelle der bisherigen Wyverns zum neuen Objekt der Jagd-Begierde werden. Zum Online-Spiel benötigt man nur eine Playstation 2 mit Netzwerkadapter, in der PS2-Slim ist bereits einer eingebaut, DSL und einen DSL-Router. Die PS2 kann dann direkt an die Breitbandverbindung angeschlossen werden. Cheater sind in diesem Spiel sehr selten, wenn es denn überhaupt welche auf dem europäischen Server gibt. Der Online-Modus wurde ab dem 31. Dezember 2007 bis auf weiteres eingestellt. Fortsetzungen * Monster Hunter G: Monster Hunter G erschien am 20. Januar 2005 nur in Japan. Die Features wurden in Monster Hunter 2 eingebaut. * Monster Hunter Freedom: Monster Hunter Portable erschien am 1. Dezember 2005 für die PlayStation Portable in Japan und am 12. Mai 2006 in Deutschland. * Monster Hunter i: Monster Hunter i erschien am 6. Februar 2006 für die DoCoMo-Mobiltelefone der FOMA 90er-Serie. * Monster Hunter 2: Monster Hunter 2 erschien am 16. Februar 2006 in Japan. Ein US- bzw. EU-Release gab es nie, begründet wird das mit der geringen Verkaufszahl von Monster Hunter in den USA und der EU. * Monster Hunter Freedom 2 (auch als Monster Hunter Portable 2nd): erschien am 22. Februar 2007 in Japan für die PSP. Nach der Famitsu wurden allein am ersten Tag 500.000 Stück und in der ersten Woche 780.000 Stück verkauft. Bis zum März 2007 wurden 1.000.000 Stück verkauft.[http://ir.capcom.co.jp/news/html/070306.html Capcom-Pressemitteilung: カプコンの人気シリーズ最新作『モンスターハンターポータブル 2nd』が国内初の100万本突破] In Europa erschien es am 9. September 2007. Er enthält alle Features aus Monster Hunter 2. * Monster Hunter Frontier: Monster Hunter Frontier erschien am 5. Juli 2007 in Japan für Windows. * Monster Hunter 3: Der dritte Teil der Reihe befindet sich zur Zeit für die Nintendo Wii in der Entwicklung.Capcom-Pressemitteilung [http://ir.capcom.co.jp/english/news/html/e071010.html Capcom Unleashes the Beast …] vom 10. Oktober 2007. (englisch) * Monster Hunter Portable 2nd G: MHP2G (PSP) wurde am 27. März 2008 in Japan (25. März für Hongkonger Vorbesteller) veröffentlicht, es sind einige Inhalte des Monster Hunter Frontiers (PC) Spiels enthalten z. B. die Monster Hypnock und Volganos sowie Waffen und Rüstungen. Die Ladezeiten wurden verkürzt sowie eine „Installations“-Routine hinzugefügt, die häufig genutzte Dateien auf den Memorystick des Nutzers aufspielt, was die Ladezeit noch mehr verkürzt. Spin-Off Mit dem Start des neuen Shōnen Rival im April 2008 veröffentlichte der Kodansha-Verlag unter Lizenz von Capcom eine Manga-Serie mit dem Titel Monster Hunter Orage (jap. , , „ “ frz. für „Sturm“). Autor und Zeichner der Serie ist Hiro Mashima, der über den Kodansha-Verlag bereits mit dem Titel RAVE bekannt wurde und parallel zur monatlichen Serie auch den Manga Fairy Tail auf wöchentlicher Basis veröffentlicht. Die Handlung basiert lose auf den Spielen und dreht sich um eine Gruppe von Forbidden Hunter und ihren Abenteuern. Mit Stand vom März 2009 wurden elf Kapitel veröffentlicht und bisher sieben von ihnen in zwei Sammelbände zusammengefasst und neu veröffentlicht. Der erste Band erreichte in den japanischen, von Tohan ermittelten Manga-Verkaufscharts Platz 8 , hielt sich aber lediglich eine Woche. Vom zweiten Band wurden zwei Wochen nach Veröffentlichungen annähernd 150.000 Kopien verkauft, wodurch er in diesen Wochen zeitweilig auf Rang 9 der Verkaufscharts gelistet wurde. Einzelnachweise Weblinks *Website bei Capcom (Japanisch) *www.monsterhunter.de *[http://www.g-wie-gorilla.de/content/view/590/5/ Interview mit Monster Hunter-Schöpfer Ryozo Tsujimoto] *Webpräsenz des Manga-Spin-Off mit Leseprobe (Japanisch) Kategorie:Computerspiel 2004 Kategorie:Computer-Rollenspiel Kategorie:Action-Adventure Kategorie:PlayStation-2-Spiel Kategorie:Wii-Spiel Kategorie:PlayStation-Portable-Spiel Kategorie:Windows-Spiel Kategorie:Manga (Werk) en:Monster Hunter es:Monster Hunter fi:Monster Hunter 3 fr:Monster Hunter it:Monster Hunter ja:モンスターハンター ko:몬스터 헌터 zh:魔物獵人